harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Word spreads about Erica!
Someone shoots Erica Harper! Give that person a medal! Scene One: Outside of the Ritz Carlton Hotel in downtown Boston, a few hours after the shooting. An ambulance is pulling up to the door, with paramedics getting to the area where Erica was shot. She had been found by a passing guest, and he had called 911. Flash forward to present time. The Atkinson home. Mark, Cliff Atkinson's son, is reading the Boston Globe and the headline is in banner letters. HARPER SOCIALITE SHOT AT RITZ CARLTON. MARK: Wow, that has to be scary. CLIFF: So, someone had the nerve to shoot her. MARK: Looks that way, Dad. (getting nervous) Did you have something to do with this? CLIFF (hiding his fear): Not that I am sure of. MARK: Ok, I trust you. CLIFF: No need to worry. MARK: Thanks. (Mark leaves. As he does, Cliff's cell phone rings) CLIFF: Virgil, is that you? VIRGIL (the hit man): Yeah, it's me. I shot her. CLIFF: Did you kill her? VIRGIL: I fear I wounded her, but not kill her. CLIFF: As long as she is wounded, at least it will buy time for her family to heal from her schemes. VIRGIL: There is one thing you should also know. CLIFF: What? VIRGIL: I was sent here by proxy from the UK. CLIFF: By who? VIRGIL: The late Nigel Percival-Bennett CLIFF: Well, it seems like Nigel DID have some morals after all. (Cliff smiles) Scene Two: Dylan and Alex's guest house. ANNOUNCER: There is still no suspects in a shooting last night at the Ritz Carlton in downtown Boston. Shot was Harper Industries heiress, Erica Harper. She was shot outside her suite by an unknown assailant. She was taken to Massachusetts General Hospital with two gunshot wounds. At present, she is in serious but stable condition. DYLAN: Oh oh. ALEX: Should we get to the hospital? DYLAN: That is if the rest of the family knows. (Enter Shawn and Audra, brother and sister. Shawn also lives with Dylan and Alex.) SHAWN: What is going on, Dyl? DYLAN: Erica was shot last night at the Ritz. AUDRA: We'll go to the hospital. ALEX: That is right, even though we're mad at her, she IS family. (Dylan, Alex, Shawn and Audra get into Dylan's Montana, and drive to Boston.) Scene Three: Atkinson Home, later that morning. JANE: The news has been filled with nothing else but Erica being shot. LIANE: I think whoever shot her should get a medal! JANE: Why do you say that? LIANE: Why do you think? Look at all the damage that woman caused her family. Especially what she did to Rosemary. JANE: Yes, granted what she did to her was despicable, but why would anyone shoot her? LIANE: The woman asked for it. JANE: Maybe so, but she still IS a Harper. LIANE: That's a pity. How a fine family like them are saddled with someone like her! She makes JR Ewing look like an angel! (Liane smiles at the sight of Erica being shot) Scene Four: Sheila Watkins Designs SHEILA: What a night! Erica got shot. CHRISTINA: That is a shame. I am surprised everyone is reacting the way they are. SHEILA: As angry as we all are at her, she is still family. CHRISTINA: I understand that. SHEILA: The thing is, who could have done it? CHRISTINA: There are plenty of people who wanted her dead. SHEILA: I know. Especially what she had done to Rosemary and Hannah. CHRISTINA: Hannah told me the cops talked with her. SHEILA: What?! They think SHE had done it? CHRISTINA: They also talked with Rosemary. SHEILA: That's impossible. Rosemary is bed ridden! She wasn't anywhere NEAR Boston. CHRISTINA: Both were eliminated as suspects. They realized that Rosemary couldn't have done it, as she was in bed when the shooting occured. Hannah was also at the Atchley mansion when it happened. And it was stated that the shooter was a male. SHEILA: When did they say that? CHRISTINA: This morning. (Sheila thinks on this as the phone rings.) Scene Five: Massachusetts General Hospital. Dylan, Audra, Shawn and Alex are at the hospital. Audra is calling members of the family. DYLAN: Any news about Erica Harper? NURSE: She was taken into surgery. DYLAN: Ok. So, we have nothing to do but wait? NURSE: I fear so, Mr. Harper. (Enter the rest of the family. The summons had been sent) MICHAEL: Any news? ALEX: She was taken into surgery. PATRICIA: I hope she pulls through. ANYSSA: Why do you say that, Aunt Patricia? PATRICIA: It would not DO for her to die. Not until she answers to her crimes. MICHELLE: That is neither here or there, Aunt Patricia. Mad at her or not, disowned or not, she is STILL family. PATRICIA: You're right, darling. We SHOULD have some sympathy for her. Even if she IS Erica. SHEILA: That's the spirit, Aunt Patricia. (The family gets ready for a long wait.) (Voice of Robert Kazinsky: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six: Astrid's apartment. She and Amy are relaxing. AMY: Any news about Erica? ASTRID: No, she went into surgery. AMY: Aren't we going to be there? ASTRID: I talked with Audra. She and some of the other family are there. They said we would only be bored. They are waiting and they said they don't know how long the wait will be. AMY: She may be one wicked woman, but she still is family, at least that is what Audra says. ASTRID: Yeah, and I know you were very angry with her, though. AMY: Yeah, her sleeping with my ex-husband. Maybe those two deserved one another. ASTRID: Any word on the divorce? AMY: Yeah, it's going through. I filed the papers on Friday. ASTRID: I am there for you, Amy. AMY: Thanks. ASTRID: Have you called your parents? AMY: Yeah, I talked with mom and Dad last night. They understood. Dad threw Eric off of Vestal Ridge. ASTRID: Vestal Ridge? AMY: My family's estate. ASTRID: Oh, I forgot. AMY: Doesn't the Harpers estate have a name? ASTRID: Never had one, Amy. When the family founded the town, they never named the estate. It's always been called the Harper Estate. AMY: Ok. (Amy and Astrid wait) Scene Seven: The Atchley Mansion. HANNAH: I can't BELIEVE that they questioned me! CRAIG: But they did eliminate you as a suspect. HANNAH: True. That they did. CRAIG: Why didn't you go to the hospital with the rest of the family? They wanted you to. HANNAH: Just because Erica is family, I can't forget what she has been doing to me. She's tried to kidnap my daughter. CRAIG: That's right, and with Mrs. Buxley off today, it helps to be here. HANNAH: Rosemary called me and she said they questioned her too. CRAIG: How could she had tried to kill Erica? She was bed ridden. HANNAH: The cops figured that out too. Rosemary couldn't have done it, because she wasn't in Boston. CRAIG: There are plenty of suspects. HANNAH: But who could have shot her? (Craig and Hannah hold one another.) Scene Eight: A non-descript Motel room on the North Shore of Boston Harbor. A man, revealed to be Virgil, the hitman who shot Erica, walks into the room. Inside is another man. VIRGIL: All right, I shot her. MAN: But she wasn't killed. VIRGIL: Maybe not, but she will be out of action for some time. MAN: At the very least, she won't be harassing Rosemary OR Hannah. VIRGIL: Why are you so concerned about Hannah Harper and Rosemary Wilson? MAN: Because, Hannah's daughter is important to her, and Erica's trying to steal her is beyond contempt; and what she did to Rosemary, causing her to lose the baby, was even worse. VIRGIL: There is something you aren't telling me. Who sent you here? MAN: I am here under proxy of the late Nigel Percival-Bennett. VIRGIL: Nigel Bennett? MAN: No, the real Nigel Bennett is dead. He was killed in prison. (The man turns around. Virgil is stunned) VIRGIL: You are....you are.... MAN: Yes, I am Steven Bennett. Nigel's brother. I aim to make up for his crimes, by protecting Hannah, and my niece. (Virgil is thunderstruck) Scene Nine: Boston Police Department. Camilla Griswold is talking with the head detective. CAMILLA: Do you have ANYONE I can charge? DETECTIVE: The Harpers are all in the clear. Their alibis all check out. CAMILLA: You spoke to Hannah, right? DETECTIVE: She didn't do it, because she was in bed here. CAMILLA: I didn't think she would have done it. DETECTIVE: Given what Erica had done to her, by trying to have her child taken, I can see why she would have tried to do the deed. CAMILLA: But as you said, she has a child to live for. DETECTIVE: And the shooter was definitely a male. CAMILLA: What do we do? DETECTIVE: Wait and see. (Camilla sighs) Scene Ten: Mass. General. DOCTOR: She is in surgery now. We will let you know what happens. MICHAEL: Ok. DYLAN: It's the waiting that gets you. MICHELLE: Maybe it's for the best. DYLAN: What do you mean? MICHELLE: Remember when you were in Smythewood, and there was a job that opened in London? DYLAN: Yeah, you had told me about it. Sent Mom over the edge, though. MICHELLE: Well, I found out something about that. ALEX: What is it? MICHELLE: It wasn't my idea. ANYSSA: Whose idea was it then? MICHELLE: Erica's. She told me to get Dylan out of the way. (The family is shaken to the foundations) (Voice of Nancy Lee Grahn: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...") DOCTOR (to the family): She pulled through. She is in stable condition. VIRGIL (to Steven): You could end up under arrest for conspiracy! ERICA (on the phone with someone): Oh my GOD! Steven! I should have known! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes